1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus that operates in an inversion driving scheme.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display generally forms an electric field in a liquid crystal layer disposed between two substrates to display an image. In particular, by controlling the strength of the electric field, the liquid crystal display is able to change the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer and thereby control the transmittance of light incident by the liquid crystal layer such that a desired image is displayed through the liquid crystal display.
Methods of driving the liquid crystal display include a line inversion method, a column inversion method, and a dot inversion method according to a phase of a data voltage applied to the data line. The line inversion method inverts the phase of image data applied to data lines every pixel row, the column inversion method inverts the phase of the image applied to the data lines every pixel column, and the dot inversion method inverts the phase of the image data applied to the data lines every pixel row and every pixel column.
In general, a display apparatus that shows colors using three primary colors of red, green, and blue colors includes sub-pixels respectively corresponding to the red, green, and blue colors. In recent years, a display apparatus that shows the colors using red, green, blue, and white colors has been developed.